


【琼瑶仙靖】锁窗朱户

by yesangrou



Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: ABO设定，腿j，指j，孕期play。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	【琼瑶仙靖】锁窗朱户

太子寝宫内，凌乱的床上堆积着衣服，层层叠叠盖住了衣服下瑟缩的坤泽。

北堂靖紧紧抓着盖在身上的衣服，贪婪地闻着上面乾元残留着的气味，散乱的中衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，右手揉搓着胸前熟透的红点，左手下意识地护着微微隆起的腹部。

孕期的坤泽敏感的要命，布料的触碰都让他想到乾元的抚摸，许久未被开扩的后穴缩张，逐渐有液体缓缓渗出，打湿白色的亵裤。

他的乾元一个多月前被派去监察地方，摩羯座星主毕竟不是普通臣子，总要承担起自己星主的职责。

瑶光刚走几天，北堂靖就有些受不住，原本以为是自己对瑶光过于依赖，倔强的太子自然不会允许这种事情发生，强撑着好几天，终于意识到不对劲。毕竟有过怀北堂奕的经验，北堂靖心里有了几分猜测，召来太医一把脉，果然是怀了孕，而且已经有两个月。

皇后听说这事，想都没想就来到东宫去看儿子，确认儿子和孙子都没事后才放下心，嘴上也没少责怪：“你呀你，又不是第一次了，怎么一次不如一次？怎么第二月才能觉察？有孕还能马虎？瑶光现下还在外，还不知道吧？”

北堂靖本来还乖乖听着，听到这句终于开口：“母后，先别告诉瑶光。”

皇后不解：“为何？坤泽有孕，乾元不在身边像什么话？”

“他毕竟是去做本职内的事情，匆匆忙忙赶回来也已经是好几天后，再说，耽搁的事日后还是要补，到时候越来越难办，得不偿失。再说，儿臣也不是第一胎，心里有谱，母后放心。”

话说的冠冕堂皇，做起来就是另一件事。

北堂靖将瑶光的所有衣物都留着，像砌小屋一样把自己埋在里面，呼吸着乾元残留着的气息。

瑶光处理完一切，与皇帝报告状况，皇帝听完，对瑶光说：“好了，做的不错。朕也不耽误你，回去看看靖儿吧，之前靖儿怕耽误，都没告诉你。”

瑶光不解：“告诉什么？”

“这事啊，还是让靖儿自己告诉你比较好。”

瑶光思考许久，也没思考个所以然。待回了寝宫，捞出衣服下属于自己的坤泽，莫名感觉不对劲：“阿靖？你穿的中衣，是我的？”

穿上的乾元衣服着实不合身，领口泄出大片春光，袖口长的盖过了手，像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子。

“小孩子”也不搭话，抓过瑶光的手放在自己腹部，一双眼带着笑意，亮晶晶地看着自己的乾元，满意地看着他的表情从不解到惊喜。

“阿靖……咱们又要有孩子啦！都显怀了……你怎么没告诉我啊，几个月？”

北堂靖嗓子还有些沙哑，未褪的情欲夹杂在话语中：“三个月……”

瑶光这时候才后知后觉发现，自己的坤泽此刻是多诱人。

他伸手将坤泽拥入怀中，手不老实地往身后摸去，果不其然发现遮盖臀部的亵裤已经湿了，黏糊糊地沾在身上。

北堂靖红着脸，感受到自己的亵裤被乾元脱下，白皙的大腿自然而然缠上瑶光劲瘦的腰身，主动地一下一下啄着瑶光的唇：“三个月了，差不多稳定了……”

“我之前都不在，还是小心一点吧。阿靖，我帮你？”

湿润的后穴毫不费力就吞进一根手指，瑶光稍稍释放出属于自己的气息来安抚自家坤泽。一根手指很快增加到三根，瑶光摸索着，找到熟悉的点，用手指模仿阳物戳着那一点进进出出，许久没有被拜访过的小穴紧致的很，加上孕期让北堂靖整个人都异常敏感，瑶光还没有去碰前面，北堂靖就喘息着丢了精。

白浊打湿了瑶光未来得及换下的衣服，腥膻味混杂着乾元和坤泽的气息迅速充斥着满是情欲的房间。

北堂靖隔着布料去蹭瑶光还硬着的物什：“……真的不要？”

瑶光吻着北堂靖鬓角：“还是别了……阿靖你帮帮我，怎么样？”

“不帮，要不——”

最为软嫩的大腿内侧将瑶光的阳物夹紧，被汗水和情欲蒸出粉色的肌肤在过大的中衣下若隐若现，在瑶光面前晃来晃去。

带着笑意的太子殿下将手搭在瑶光肩上，嘴边还含着笑：

“来吗？”

瑶光抽动着阳物，无意中与北堂靖的摩擦，又刻意控制力度往后穴撞击，来让自己的坤泽发出愉悦的声音：“阿靖都这么说了……当然来。”

起了坏心思的乾元一次次往穴口撞击，湿润的顶部被扩张过的小穴含住部分，又被乾元抽出，周而复始。空虚感和摩擦带来的酸痛让北堂靖开始后悔自己的提议，几乎要支撑不住。

瑶光搂着北堂靖的腰，动作愈发地快，空出的手还去撸动恋人半硬的性器。

“你……哈……光哥……”北堂靖泪眼朦胧，放软了嗓音来勾引瑶光：“进来吧……”

“可是……”

孕期的坤泽格外不讲理：“你这次不进来……以后也别进来了！”

瑶光小心地吻着北堂靖已经有弧度的肚子：“……那我小心点。”

乾元确实是尽力控制住自己的情欲，缠绵缱绻的情事做的及其温柔，恨不得每一次插入都要问一下北堂靖能否受住。

最后北堂靖听得不耐烦，差点坐上去自己来。

终于在坤泽第二次泄出后，瑶光又插动几次，退出射在太子常年不见光的足底。

起了玩心的乾元在事后玩弄着北堂靖的脚趾，北堂靖痒的受不了，一脚的液体动一下都流到小腿，想踹也因为害羞收回脚。

床上堆积的衣服或多或少都沾上了液体，什么都有。

“别玩了……光哥，帮我清理一下。”

瑶光指着床：“阿靖，你看一下……这些都是我的衣服吧，明天我还怎么出去？”

“还不是怨你？胡搞什么？”

“好好好，是我不对，但阿靖也很舒服，不是吗？唉，先别下来，你现在的身子不能受寒，我让人打桶热水来。”

久别胜新婚的瑶大人和太子腻歪半天后，瑶光终于想起来：“对了，奕儿呢？”

“被母后接去和墨染一起了，美名其曰培养叔侄感情……等等，”北堂靖撑起身子死亡凝视：“你把儿子忘了？”

“……那个，阿靖，我这不是……着急见你吗？”

被扔出房门的瑶大人欲哭无泪，抱着枕头想着早上的香玉在怀。


End file.
